


don't care about the presents (underneath the christmas tree)

by phloridas



Series: first christmases through the years [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, rip rave tree forever in our hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phloridas/pseuds/phloridas
Summary: “'So this is...it’s really our tree. Not just our first tree, butour tree. Something to follow us around Manchester when I can finally move out of uni halls and we get that apartment next year. That’s kinda crazy, don’t you think?'”Or, Dan and Phil's first Christmas in Manchester (and their first Christmas with the rave tree).





	don't care about the presents (underneath the christmas tree)

A lone three numbers blink before Phil’s eyes, every pulse of the colon pricking yet another tiny hole in his heart.

Is it too late to text Dan?

1:03. He’s probably deep in a contract law haze. He’ll be needing a break about now, won’t he? It’s not needy--no matter how many times he’s done this in the last couple weeks. It’s  _ fine _ .

So how come his fingers still shake as he types out a short “Hey u up?”

Phil’s phone chimes before he even opens Twitter. Somehow, a simple two letters cause a kind of explosion in his chest, something halfway between joy and fear.

**Dan:** yh

**Phil:** Good. Miss u  <3

**Dan:** miss u too  <3

**Dan:** save me from this paper? idgaf about the workings of a corporation i just wanna play halo or chill with u

Dan shouldn’t be allowed to stab these knives through Phil’s chest with every word. He should be here, smiling, tucked in this giant bed that’s far too big for just Phil. Flicking his eyes to the door, something knocks against the back of his head like an avalanche of baubles. The Christmas tree! But...it’s meant to be Dan’s end of term surprise. It won’t hurt to put it up a little early, though...right?

**Phil:** When is it due? There’s a surprise here for u! :]

**Dan:** 20 hrs. i sure as hell could use a break tho :3

Phil bites his lip. All kinds of firecrackers are going off in his gut. He shouldn’t be doing this. He knows how hard that first year of uni was, Dan just has to push himself a bit more. But Phil’s so  _ lonely _ …

**Phil:** Come hereeeeee plzzzzz :[ :[ <3

**Dan:** ok :] 20 mins?

**Dan:** well depending on this taxi situation anyway

It’s all Phil can do to keep from bouncing around the entire flat.

 

\--

Dan’s hair is fluffy as ever, still housing a couple quickly melting snowflakes that remind Phil of the barrettes his little cousins often wear.

“Awww Phil, you got a tree? Can I...can we…?”

Phil kicks the box behind the couch even though it’s too late. Damn Dan and his constant texts keeping him from doing the one thing he actually meant to do before Dan arrived.

“Yeah, I was thinking we could film it? I want the world to see our tree!”

“ _ Our _ tree.” Dan shakes his head, fringe flopping everywhere, but there’s a smile fighting to break free that warms Phil’s heart far more than the lonely hot chocolate he made earlier that night.

Dan agrees, though, and Phil sets off for his camera and tripod. He’ll have to don his AmazingPhil mask, but hopefully it doesn’t ruin the vibes too much. It never has before.

Sure enough, the video goes about as well as Phil intended but his massive underestimation means that he has two hours of footage to go through later. Their incredibly late start means they have to wait to decorate it too, but Phil doesn’t mind that much. It just means he gets to hold Dan captive for an extra day--perhaps even the whole weekend if Dan’s willing.

(But of course Dan’s willing.)

They stumble half-asleep into Phil’s room just past four in the morning, too tired for sex for once in their shared life, so they just fall asleep in each other’s arms  Just before he drifts off, though, Phil lets his mind linger on a snatch of conversation held while admiring their newly constructed tree.

“So this is...it’s really our tree. Not just our first tree, but  _ our tree _ . Something to follow us around Manchester when I can finally move out of uni halls and we get that apartment next year. That’s kinda crazy, don’t you think?”

Phil hummed, pressing closer to Dan on the chilly hardwood and twisting a long strand of fringe around and around his finger. “A bit, yeah. So your parents are cool with you moving up here for good while you’re still in school?”

Dan’s furtive look jabbed a block of ice into his stomach, but Phil refused to tear himself from Dan’s side. “Yeah, about that...I’m actually thinking I might  _ not _ come back to uni next year. It’s really just more trouble than it’s worth, and I have basically no time for YouTube anymore. I fucking hate it, Phil.”

Maybe it’s the whine in his tone, maybe it’s the memory of his own impossible uni days, but something melted the ice in his stomach and wrapped Phil’s arms around Dan, pressing him closer and closer into himself as if he could absorb every one of Dan’s growing-up fears.

Phil knows how hard that first year of uni is. He at least had some interest in linguistics, though, despite basically having to learn a new language to understand the subject itself. Dan, though…

If Phil were being honest, he’d seen this from Dan’s first day of work experience, when his despairing phone call sent a spear through Phil’s chest. That didn’t make this any less of a bombshell, though.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s more than okay, actually, Dan. No more uni means you get to spend all your time with me. I mean, if you’re alright with that anyway.”

A light tickle brushed against Phil’s shoulder. “No, of course not. I’m quitting uni just so I can move away from you, dork.”

“That’s not what you were saying a minute ago,” Phil murmured into Dan’s chest, getting only a soft hum in response.

So Dan’s future isn’t set in stone. Hell, it isn’t even set in paper. There is one thing Phil knows (or hopes, at least) will stay constant, though.

And really, he thinks as he tightens his hold on Dan’s already softly snoring form, isn’t that half the fun of life anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter/Tumblr: @phloridas (come say hi!)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and don't forget to check back tomorrow for part 3 if you're enjoying this series! Happy holidays! <33


End file.
